The Beattles and Pocky
by Mellow Tweeker NEY
Summary: C Original sereise owned by me It started in the school hallway , with the faint sound of ' I Am The Walrus ' and a choco-pocky stick... crappy summary . M for language and later stuffs just to be safe
1. Pocky

AN :

NEY : Okay ~ This is another original story , one note , My stories aren't that good in the first place ,

So why would anyone steal them ? I also have proof that they are mine , so steal , it'll be your ass . I am still not aware if I can or cannot post originals on this site , I will do it either way , 'cause , Wha-eva I do what I want.

It Started With The Beattles and Pocky

Normal morning , We were at the boring ass school , as we usually were , it was Thursday .

The boy who I nick-named Skittle looked as he usually did . He had his Spikey - piecy blonde hair shoved under his grey ski cap , his earphones in .

I could hear the song of '_I am the Walrus' through the cheap headset . It was about lunch period , _

_The blonde boy barely ate , so he was rarely in the lunch room . _

_He was sitting in front of my locker next to me , looking over my shoulder , watching me play and curse Layton . He seemed to notice the piece of pocky in my mouth ._

"_Hey , S'that Pocky ? " he simply asked , I paid little attention and simply muttered an answer _

"_Give me some , " were the next words uttered by the boy , _

_I looked away from my game and spoke in a slightly irritated tone "No , I paid five bucks for this , and this is the last piece , " , _

_The blonde pouted and mumbled something that sounded like the word 'Greedy' _

_The next thing that happened was a bit shocking , _

_His hand was next to my thigh and he was right in front of my face , our lips were inches apart . I felt my heart stop for a split second . He bit the pocky off and moved back to his original position , smiling that stupid kindergarten smile of his , _

_My cheeks were tinged a deep shade of red , The boy looked at me oddly _

"_What's wrong Drago ? " , Jesus that boy was oblivious , _

_I never thought id use the old stand by of 'saved by the bell' , but I was really glad the bronze bell on the wall started to make its irritating noise , signaling it was time for me to go to math class and Skittle to French . _

_Giving me an hour away from him , _

_We parted to our classes and walked down the opposite ends of the hall , _

_When I got to my class I plopped down in my seat and began to think to myself ._

"_That was fucking weird ' I said somewhat loudly so people heard and started gawking , I glared at them and they soon left . That teacher better hurry up , my head is thinking to much for my liking ._

_I was usually with skittle , I mean , I had other friends , but I don't really trust them like I do him . _

_He knows everything about me , he knows my dad ran out , and he knew my full first name , Dragonov ; my mom is a weapons enthusiast okay? _

_He knew my love of anything perverse , He knew I was Bi , witch wasn't a shocker to anyone , _

_As much as I love perverted things , Girls just aren't enough , _

_But besides the point , He knew everything about me , and I knew every thing about him._

_I didn't like how he made me feel , he's my friend , I'm not supposed to feel like this about my friend , _

_If he wasn't my friend I would've already done him and never said another word , _

_But he's more important to me . _

_I kicked my ratty converse up on top of my desk and put my arms under my head , relaxing until the teacher come in , _

_My plans were foiled by that damned British bastard Limey , _

_Me and skittle hung out with him , mostly because he did some fun stuff , Doesn't make him anything less of an asshole though_

_He sat in his deck , witch was next to mine , so we were forced to talk , _

"_what's up mate ?" his accent sort of annoyed me , it was some kind of , mutt , Irish-Brit thing _

_The boy was a walking contradiction . _

" _Nothing " I bluntly replied , never turning my eyes towards him _

" _Then why's your face red ?' , he said with his touché tone of voice , _

_I forgot about my face still being beet red , I covered my face slightly , _

"_I-I saw some girl in the hall , she just couldn't get enough , ' I then nervously mocked my normal victory laugh . The British prick knew I was lying , but didn't seem to care , _

"_Whatever' we both looked towards the front of the class as the teacher walked in , . I can tell already , this is going to be one long ass day…_

_A/N , this is kina short by my standards but what ever , Just for further reference I have nothing against brittish people , Limey is just his name _

_I do not own : The Beatles , Pocky , or Professor Layton . _


	2. Scars

A/n : okey-dokey now , I am on the second chapter of my original story ,

I really have nothing to say , so

Distribution : Its not that good anyways , if you do steal I will sue you ten ways till Sunday .

Ch : Two ;

I was sitting in algebra class , praying our teacher would end this lesson soon , for fear my brain would melt soon if he didn't .

I let my mind wander off , not even paying the slightest bit of attention anymore .

I started drawing mindless doodles on my paper, instead of taking notes like I was supposed to .

Or the most part I was thinking about skittle , he was my friend more than anyone ,

We have been friends since we were about nine , we grew up around each other .

My mind found itself snapping back to the moment in the hallway ,

Even though I shouldn't put much thought into it , the blonde boy has loved sweets since he was little ,

He'd do anything to get them , and never think anything more of it .

The school bell ended my musing signaling math class was over and it was time for me to go home .

I sprung from my seat and out of the door , The annoying mutt who was named Limey shortly following me

" 'Ey , mate , ' he whispered to me just outside the doorway , " Want to help me with something tomorrow night ? " , He asked with his normal grin

I looked oddly at him " What is it ,, smuggling something , taking something from a truck , ? " I asked skeptically

" Nah , I'm just meeting with a friend , " the brit said in a mock 'I'm offended tone'

" yeah sure , ' I said quickly not probing any further , I walked to my locker to retrieve my things

From my locker and then go wait outside the counselors office .

Skittles been visiting the counselor for as long as I can remember , they say he ' cant pay attention to his studies ' they all think he's stupid , I know he's not , he just chooses not to use it for things he doesn't like .

" Thanks Mr. Jameson , " he said before walking completely out of the door .

"You ready to go ? " I asked , tilting my head slightly to look at him

" yeah , Just let me grab some things from my locker ." the blonde started walking in the direction of his locker , taking his hat off to run a hand through his disheveled blonde hair , just before putting the dingy grey ski cap back on the unruly locks .

He went up to his metal door ; you could always tell it was his because he actually wrote his combination on the front of the door , he said he had nothing worth stealing so why bother with memorization ,

He grabbed his bag and turned towards me , we silently made our way through the hall , I could hear words coming through his dollar store headphones

'_I know I have issues , but that's not the issue _

', he must've changed his CD to one from his 'Msi ' collection , the sound was very distinct .

We were walking down the side walk on our way to my house ,

Skittle normally never went home , my mom never minded ,

She felt bad for him in a way .

His parents took care of him in the aspect of food , clothing and shelter , things of that nature , but they neglected him by never paying the least bit of attention to him ,

They could barely remember he existed , so when he was at my house my mom would give him a hug and ask him how his day went , just like she did for me .

We got to the brick house marked '_**1377 '**_**, **I opened the door and yelled to my mother , " Mom , were home . 'I trudged up the stairs up to my room , with skittle following behind me

As soon as I got to my door , I slung my bag on the floor while skittle just sat his down gingerly ,

He took his headphones off and went to plop on my bed next to me , looking over my shoulder while I played Ds , and curse at the forever irritating Professor Layton

" limey told me to meet him somewhere tomorrow night , want to come with ?"

"Sure" he replied not taking his eyes off my screen

he reached at the screen to point at something and ask a question , when he did his sleeve pulled up slightly revealing a tell-tale , red mark on his wrist ,

I looked at it for a second before asking "What happened to your wrist ? "

I already knew the answer , he's had a problem with this since he was in middle school

He thought if he cut his arms to ribbons it would make his parents care .

It didn't , they took him to a physiatrist , he said it was a phase , and they went back to their normal lives .

I hated his parents for what they did to him ,

He grabbed his wrist , shocked that I saw it . I grabbed his arm his arm and pulled the sleeve down , revealing an arm covered in scars from where the razor blade , or whatever he used to do the act ,

Ii just sat staring at the arm , some of these were recent .

"Drago … It helps , " he said a in a tone , that sounded like a mixture of sad and nervous ,

" How …. How can this help you ?" I spoke I was angry , but more worried about him

He took his arm back from me and nearly leapt from my bed and out of the door ,

"Son of a bitch " I murmured to myself ,

…...

To Be Continued

A/N : I Do NOT own Layton , Msi or anything else I may mention , But I do Own my characters .

Once again , its not that good to begin with , Do Not Steal , or I will sue

I couldn't think of anything to write for the ending , so simple and sweet to the point ending


	3. Words I Regret

Chapter Three , : Words I regret

I had sat there for some time after the blonde left , questions that I wanted to ask him running through my head . How long had he been doing it , Why was he doing it , A feeling of worry and anger in my stomach.

I've always worried about him , but when he was doing this I worried more than I ever did .

I decided to go to his house and talk to him , I stood and left my room only to be stopped by my sister around the doorway ,

"why'dya look so bummed?" I couldn't tell if it was nosiness or genuine care that made her ask

"Its nothing , tell mom I'm going down to skittles"

I walked down the hall and out of the door ,

It was cold when I walked outside , it was dark and it had to be

at least Ten O'clock .

I made the short walk across the street and three houses down to skittles door , the wind blowing my ivory hair in my face .

His parents car wasn't in the driveway , I checked the door , it wasn't locked , so I opened it ,

Walking up the stairs of the large , yet empty , house , I opened his bedroom door ,

When I opened the door , I saw that he was worse than I thought …

He wasn't wearing the long sleeves or any shirt at all , so there was nothing to hide the cuts all over his chest , down his arms , shoulders , they were some that were all the way down to his waist .

What shocked me most was the word carved into his left shoulder . '_worthless'_.

He jumped when he saw me , I simply stood there in the door way , I could feel my eyes widen ,

, The blonde just stood there looked at the ground , in an almost shamed manner .

"How long have you been slashing yourself?" I slowly made my way over to him

"I'm not 'Slashing' myself .. Drago…" he said , never taking his eyes from the ground

I grabbed the un-sleeved arm looking at the cuts up and down his upper body ,

"Why cant you just leave it , I'm not going to cut to deep , these are just surface area" Those words made me want to kill him , I'm his friend , How am I supposed to watch him mutilate himself on a daily basis!

"You know what? , Fuck you ,you're a burden , that's all you are and that's all you will ever be to me . " Ignoring the sudden look of hurt on his face I released his arm and stormed out of his house ,

I trudged back to my own , Slamming the door behind me when I entered

"What's wrong?" my sister ;who went by the name Whisper, had asked me

"Its nothing!" I yelled went up the stairs and locked myself inside my room ,

….The next say at school sucked worse than yesterday ,

I had no sleep , because I was up till 7:30 this morning beating a pillow out of sheer anger .

Then to boot , I didn't even have skittle to whine to because he had chosen to have hurt feelings and avoid me.

"Fan-fucking-Tastic …" I murmured to myself laying my head on top of my desk.

"What's got you down Mate?" There was the British prick I didn't need to hear right now ,

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? …" I said to myself before rising my head , revealing dark circles from my lack of sleep "Its nothing , "

"Well , that's a right load of cack , " he always spoke in words I didn't understand nor desired to learn

"You look knackered , get any kip last night mate?"

I simply looked blankly at him , signaling that I didn't get even the jist of what he said

"I mean you look like your bloody exhausted , what happen , you meet up for a slap an' a tickle and it ended up a marathon?" ,

"No" I got that one , " I just didn't fall asleep is all , nothing more to it ."

"Right mate , the day I believe that load is when I Don't give any lip to a bobby and kick it off with Brock Lesner"

"Don't believe it then , doesn't make it untrue." I simply stated , turning my head away from the Brit

"Where's Skittles then?" he said with that stupid shit eating grin on his face

"he-he's…." I stalled trying to think of an excuse

"No good mate , id have to me nutty to believe , that in the class you share he's not sitting right next to you "

I sat in the desk next to him , defeated ,

Limey stood up and went to the door of the class room ,

"You coming mate?" his signal he was ditching and asking if id like to come to

"Whatever " I stood up and exited the class with him

We successfully snuck from the classroom , through the main halls , and then out of the large metal doors.

As soon as we reached the side walk , The Blonde-Brit pulled out a bottle of ever clear ,and proceeded

To take a large swig .

"You don't even bother waiting 'till noon huh?" I asked sarcastically

" 'Tis Noon somewhere " he said before taking another swig ,

I started to feel some what sick , probably lack of sleep , I decided to go home and lay down , Limey most likely went to go smoke a joint and drink until

He rendezvous we had planned with his 'mystery friend ' tonight .

I got to my door , dropped my bag , I did some things around the house , killed some time , played around until it was about twelve , I started to feel sleepy so I went to my bed , when I ploped down I found a note from my sister ,

"_don't go out tonight , bad things are ahead , You will lose someone close , and be injured yourself,_

_~Whisper"_

Another one of her predictions , she's done this since we were little , She would guess that something was going to happen , and was Ninety-eight percent of the time , right . Our grandma said she was the reincarnate of one of our gypsy ancestors , she believed it to , that's why she believes in the things she does now .

Quite frankly I think its bull , But I humor her some times because she's my family .

I laid my head down on the pillow and almost immediately fell asleep ,

One thought went through my head before I was completely out , How did she know I was going out?

After a few strange dreams , including flying muffins and orange juice rain , I was awoken by the sound of my ring tone , I had it set to that cover of Britney by _I Set My Friends On Fire_ , so it was loud .

I jumped and grabbed said phone ,

"What!" I yelled into the phone still half asleep , I looked at the clock 10:54 Pm , Jesus I slept that long ?

"You ready for directions mate?" I heard the Brits voice through the phone

"yeah …"

I snuck out of the house , and got outside , I was walking , due to lack of another transportation source .

I had walked at least a mile and a half so far , so after following limeys directions for about forety-five minutes , I called him back ,

"Limey ?" I asked the boy over the phone that's battery was now going dead ,

"What ?"

"Where the fuck are you giving me directions to?"

I was in some dank ally down town , I always tried to steer clear of these areas , Perfect horror movie scenes happen in places like this ,

"Wait … I think I see him " I heard through the speaker , it sounded echoed ,

"Over here Drago!" I heard the boy yell from across the street ,

I quickly made my way over to him , jeez I hated this fucking creepy place ,

"Finally you made it , "

"I would've been here faster if your directions weren't so shitty " I said angrily ,

"Well shifty'll be here soon , nothing to do now but wait , " he said leaning against one of the brick walls

"I just want to get this over with and go home " That voice sounded like …someone I knew

"Skittle? " I asked , it was dark and the fog was heavy , so I couldn't really see,

The boy stepped into the artificial street light ,

"Yeah , its me …" he said looking off ,

I turned my head , Spotting a man walking towards us , he was shifty and bug-eyed , A real bump monkey

"Whats up man " the man walked towards limey and us , looking from side to side "you got that , " a sniff " thing you wanted to sell?"

"Yeah man , its right here , " Limey reached into his bag and rummaged through it , looking for something .

I dident want to know how limey knew this guy , probably some old Irish mafia , grunt worker his family was in ties with .

"you didn't call the feds or anything " a few more quick sniffs "Did you?"

"Nah , I aint that type-a-guy , " he said , still rummaging through his bag .

There was a flash of red and blue lights , Probably a fire truck , or one of the head shop's neon signs

But Mr. Bumpits here thought otherwise ,

"I knew you called the cops ! " he Puched limeys lights out first , then proceded to pulled out a deer knife from his pocket "I'm Not goin' back to jail man! Not now not ever!"

I moved from my position on the wall trying to calm him down " Look , we didn't call the cops Just-" I was cut off by his fist in my chest , Damn crack head strength , I fell back against the wall , the breath was knocked out of me , the man came closer and kicked my head into the brick wall behind me ,all I was focused on was that deer knife , I was scared out of my mind ,

I saw skittle run at him , trying to stop him from going sling blade on my ass ,

"Skittle Don't!" I yelled , The blonde took the minute to look at me , He shouldn't have done that ,

The man started beating on him , He pulled skittle up by his hair and made a gash on said boys chest , then dropped him to the ground .

The skitzer made a break for it , getting in his car and high tailing it out

"SKITTLE!" I leapt from my position , despite the immense pain in my ribs ,

I went over to my friend who was bleeding on the cold alleyway ground ,

"Skittle ! Skittle talk to me ! Please! " I begged the now unconscious boy , as tears started to roll down my eyes , I saw blurred head lights . All I could see at this point was shadows , I covered skittles body with my own , in an attempt to protect the already injured male .

One of the shadows went to sling limey over their shoulder , one of the others came towards me

"Oi , just hand him over ," My eyes widened , yet I was blinded by tears and the blood from my head

"No! I'm not going to let you take him !" I gripped the boy firmly in my arms , Breathing heavily , in an attempt to keep myself from passing out .

"You don't have to worry anymore laddy ," This voice was different , it was softer , "Were just trying to help"

I never loosened my grip on the boy in my arms , one of the larger shadows lifted me to my feet , and in a regards to physics , skittle lifted with me .

We were placed in a car , I was told to lay down , and when I woke up , I was in limeys grandmothers house .

My eyes grew wide , I could see again , my head was bandaged up . But skittle wasn't in my sight ,

I got up and sling the door open , to see Limey sitting at the interrogation table , A.K.A his grandma's dinner table.

The older woman by the name or Mary , slammed her hands on the table , and spoke with her thick Irish accent

"How many times have I told you ! Stay away from the what?" she questioned , waiting for Limey to complete the sentence ,

"Drug bosses , Skitzers and Gangs" He responded like a child being scolded

"And what did you go out and do ? " limey made an attempt to speak , but was stopped " I'll tell you what you did , You went and messed with a skitzer , and got you and your friends hurt , that's what you did ,!"

She took a breath " Your Lucky Bernie agreed to go show that bumper 'what's what' , but next time we may not get to you"

Limeys grandmother was the daughter of an IRA agent and Had ties with the Irish mafia , she was one pretty cool old broad , but she tried to keep Limey away from the gang path , the path his not late parents went down

"I'm sorry Grams ' " , the boy seemed genuinely remorsefull ,

The old woman went and hugged her grandson , "Do it again and its Gun cleaning duty for a month "

She playfully swatted his head and walked over to me

"How're you feeling sonny?" she asked me , my head was still slightly reverberating , but I had one question on my mind .

"Where's Skittle ?" I asked , trying to stay calm , but not doing such a great job

"Who ? " I forgot , she dident know skittle by skittle she knew him by his real name ,

"Scotty , where's Scotty?" I wanted to know where he was ,urgently

"He's in that door over there , he took quite a thrashing , and a pretty nasty cut on his chest , odd thing , the cut from the skitzer wasn't the only cit on him " I walked into the door she had directed me to

I opened it to find skittle , Lying on the bed , staring at the ceiling ,Bandages covering his chest , and nothing on but his cargo's to cover his legs ,

"Drago-" he was cut off by my arms around him

"Im so sorry skittle , I didn't mean it , Your not a burden ,"

"D-drago , that kinda' hurts , " he said quietly

I released my grip from around him ,

"Its fine , you don't have to apologize for calling me a burden" he looked off with a dazed look

"Yes I do have to apologize , "

"Why , its true anyway?" My eyes were directed to the carving of the word '_worthless' on his shoulder , _

"_Who's been telling you this shit ?" I wanted to know who was telling him this , even though I already knew who _

"_No one , its my own thought" he said still looking away from me _

"_Whoever , You or someone else , . " I gently wrapped my arms around him , "Your not , a burden , Or worthless , or anything else , " I once again whispered the words "I'm sorry" to him _

"_I forgive you , I felt him smile and put his arms around my back ,_

_The next day we were back home , grounded by our parents , and back to normal , For now anyways….._

_~~~~~~~~To Be Continued_


End file.
